


some of those good things come in fours

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: LiolanWeek2020, M/M, Smut, it's just the kind of filth you're used to from me, like honestly what else can I tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam and Nolan have a crush. On Garrett.
Relationships: Garrett/Sean Walcott, Liam Dunbar/Nolan, Liam Dunbar/Nolan Holloway/Garrett Davies/Sean Walcott
Series: Rarepair Galore [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	some of those good things come in fours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Written for Liam/Nolan Week Day 5: Crushes. No, not really, but it fits. Enjoy.

"Why am I the one who has to ask him?" Liam complained. "This was your idea!"

"Because I was the co-captain of his high school lacrosse team," Nolan pointed out, "you on the other hand were basically his best friend. I bet you two have seen each other's dick a million times. Oh god, did you... you know, experiment?"

Liam could only shake his head and give Nolan a clueless look. "Experiment?" He asked.

"You know what I mean.  _ Experiment. _ Practice kissing. Jerk off together. See what things feel like with a boy, that kind of stuff."

"Garrett and I did not do that kind of stuff," Liam replied truthfully, but of course, now he was wondering what it would have been like. If Garrett had suggested it, Liam probably wouldn't have said no, same as he wasn't saying no to Nolan now as they were watching Garrett dancing from across the club and fantasizing about him.

"What a shame," Nolan sighed. "That would have been so hot."

Liam had no idea how the topic had even come up. It was supposed to be a date, a night out with dinner and drinks and dancing, just the two of them enjoying their time together after work had kept them apart too often during the past weeks. But then they'd spotted their former team and class mate Garrett at the restaurant, and somehow, he was at the club too. Both Nolan and Liam were horny, both of them had had a drink or two, but really, it was Garrett's fault that they were watching him with hungry eyes now.

"We don't even know for sure if he's into guys," Liam said. He couldn't just walk up to Garrett and ask him if he'd be interested in a threesome, could he?

Nolan rolled his eyes. "Liam. You saw him at the restaurant, right?"

Liam nodded. His eyes had been drawn to Garrett. Again and again, he'd torn them away, but never for long.

"I think we both know you didn't miss the way he slicked up his stupid breadstick," Nolan said with a wicked smile. Liam did nothing to fight it when Nolan leaned closer so he could whisper in Liam's ear while running his fingers along his neck.

"Remember that, Liam? That breadstick in his hand? How he slicked it up until it was all nice and shiny? How eager he looked with his mouth open? Waiting for it to be thrust in?"

Liam's knees felt weak. Of course he remembered. Never in his life would he ever forget the image.

"Baby boy wants to eat dick so bad, Liam," Nolan continued. "You really think he's going to say no to you? Don't be ridiculous, Liam. Just look at you."

With a hand behind Liam's neck, Nolan pulled him in for a kiss, deep and filthy. Liam could tell people were stopping around them and staring, but when he was with Nolan, it was never a bad thing. Nothing Nolan ever did looked anything but sexy. Nothing Nolan ever did to Liam looked anything but sexy, so that was how Liam felt as they stood in the club and swallowed each other's moans.

Liam had almost forgotten their conversation by the time Nolan pulled away and gave him a smirk. He was breathless and turned on as his eyes followed Nolan's nod towards Garrett. Once again, the way the colored lights danced across his skin and the rocking movements of his hips and the blissful expression on his face stole Liam's breath away for a moment.

"Fuck," Liam muttered. All of a sudden, he didn't know anymore why he and Garrett had never experimented in high school. They probably should have.

Nolan watched Liam watching Garrett, wrapping one arm around him and kissing his cheek.

"Why don't you go dance with him?" He suggested. "If you don't want to straight up ask him if he wants to have sex with us, then why don't you go and see if he likes to be touched by you? See if he'll let you kiss him."

Liam sucked in a breath and bit his lip. He was pretty much dying to kiss Garrett.

"What about you though?" He asked Nolan.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be right here, enjoying the show."

It was the first time in what felt like forever for Liam to be this nervous. It reminded him of the time when he and Nolan had still been dancing around each other in their senior year of high school. It reminded him of secret make-out sessions in the locker room and his parents' happy but surprised faces when a boy had come to pick him up for prom. Not that there was anything missing from the relationship he and Nolan had, but those days were a thing of the past. They'd been together for years, had gone through thick and thin together. The only times Liam still got nervous because of Nolan was when he thought about asking him to be his husband one day, but those were plans for the future.

Garrett was now.

Garrett was now and he was looking irresistible. He was dancing and making Liam's palms sweaty. And he knew, Liam realized.

He hadn't noticed at first because Garrett had been far away and looked so lost in the music and the moment, but Garrett knew exactly that Liam was walking across the club towards him. His eyes were either closed or drifting up to see how close Liam was, looking him up and down before they fell shut again. A shudder went down Liam's spine. He briefly wondered how he'd made it through all of high school without jumping Garrett.

Liam's steps got smaller and more hesitant the closer he got, but he didn't stop or change directions, didn't turn around or walk away, because he couldn't. Because he was curious. Because Garrett was right there, back in Beacon Hills after years of not seeing him. At the only club Liam ever went to, dancing like  _ that _ while looking like  _ that _ , as if Liam hadn't known in the restaurant that he was fucked. Like a creep, he was staring, but tearing his eyes away appeared unexpectedly difficult. Garrett met his gaze and his lips formed a little smile before he could bite down on it, leaving Liam breathless.

No matter how bad he thought he was at flirting, Liam wasn't going to back out of this, so with the next song that came on, he started dancing. He didn't think he was very good at that either, but he wanted to. He'd never looked quite as elegant as Nolan did while moving his body to the rhythm of the music, and he probably wasn't making anyone want to use their mouth to rip his clothes off of him now like Garrett was making him, but it wasn't stopping him. Garrett drew him in like a magnet and the thought of Nolan watching them didn't help want it any less either.

Somehow, the music did the rest. Liam's hips moved and his heart hammered against his ribcage. Garrett stole his eyes and his composure and all of a sudden they were impossibly close. Eyes drifted up and down. Lips were parted and pursed and bitten and licked wet. Hands brushed completely by accident against each other - accidents that repeated themselves over and over.

People had always complimented Liam on his pretty blue eyes, but they were nothing compared to Garrett's, he thought. He wanted more of that sparkle he found in them, wanted to know what it meant, wanted to make Garrett follow through with the promises they were making.

Garrett hooked one finger around one of Liam's fingers and grinned at him. Liam felt faint. His next look at Garrett asked a question and Garrett laughed before he nodded. Liam's hands moved to Garrett's hips and suddenly they were one, inseparable.

Liam could feel Garrett's hands against his chest and his warm breath against his cheek. He closed his eyes and pulled Garrett a little closer, letting his proximity consume him until he felt Garrett's lips moving against his ear.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Garrett asked.

Liam took a deep breath out. "Watching us," he said, innerly preparing himself for Garrett leaving.

"Do you think he likes what he's seeing?" Garrett wanted to know.

Liam opened his eyes and looked at him, his hands moving up from Garrett's hips to hold his beautiful face between them. He was searching for judgment there. Disgust, maybe even. He found none.

"Do you want to make him come over here and tell you himself how much he likes it?"

Garrett gave just the faintest nod. Liam turned them around just a little, his eyes searching for Nolan's in the crowd. He could tell Garrett's gaze was following him until they were both looking at Nolan standing leaned against the bar closest to them, openly watching, lips pink and parted and tortured by his teeth, just as always when Nolan couldn't wait for something.

Garrett's hand moved up from Liam's chest and to his shoulders until his arms were finally wrapped around Liam's neck. Liam hadn't kissed anyone except Nolan in years, and he would have never done it without Nolan consenting to and watching it, but now that he got Garrett right where he'd wanted him all night long since the breadstick incident, it was the only thing he really needed.

Encouraged by Nolan's nod, Liam closed the distance between him and Garrett, pressing their lips together. It was beautiful. Unlike with Nolan, he didn't have to tilt his face up, since Garrett was more or less the same height as Liam. Garrett's hair felt different underneath his fingers. His lips were less chapped and softer. He tasted different too.

Liam knew that Nolan was watching him becoming greedy with another man, but he couldn't help it. He needed to explore Garrett's lips and the inside of his mouth and his tongue, needed to hear the noises he would make and feel his body beneath Liam's hands. He needed to try out all the ways in which two people could be different, taking note of every little detail.

Again and again and again, he kissed Garrett. Some kisses were soft and careful, almost chaste. Some kisses were deep and hungry. All of them were perfect, were turning him on and making him want more. So much more. All the more there was in the world.

Liam wanted to kiss Nolan. And he wanted to watch Nolan kiss Garrett. He wanted to see how much taller Nolan was than Garrett. He wanted to see the contrast of their skin tones. He wanted to taste one of them and then the other. Their mouths first and then all the rest of them.

"Garrett," Liam muttered. He sounded breathless and a little strange to his own ears. Garrett didn't stop kissing him or grabbing at his neck until Liam repeated his name another two times.

"Yes," Garrett replied, nodding. "Yes, absolutely."

Liam could do nothing but follow as Garrett pulled away and then dragged him along by his hand, making his way over to Nolan. Nothing about that was slow or hesitant like it had been between Garrett and Liam. With Nolan, Garrett just walked up to him and pulled him down with one hand behind his neck, kissing him, his fingers still intertwined with Liam's. Liam could do nothing but watch and die a little on the inside. He'd never seen anything more perfect.

Of course, neither Nolan nor Garrett wanted him to just stand there and watch. With the same passion that he'd kissed Garrett with, Nolan captured Liam's lips next. His hand stayed at Liam's neck when Garrett interrupted them by grabbing Liam's jaw and demanding a kiss for himself.

"So, does anyone else feel like we should get out of here?" Nolan finally asked. Liam's pants had gotten more than tight. He had no idea how he was even still standing on his own two feet.

"Please," Liam begged, looking at Garrett with the best puppy eyes he got.

"Leave with the two of you, huh?" Garrett smirked.

Nolan nodded at him. "Unless you don't want to."

Garrett laughed. "I'd love to," he said. "I should probably tell my boyfriend first though."

"Wait. What?" Liam wasn't sure whether he was so turned on now that his hearing was affected by it or if Garrett had really just said something about a boyfriend. He looked at Nolan who seemed equally confused. Had they made a move on a guy they shouldn’t have?

Garrett was very obviously amused by this. He let out another laugh before he turned around, making both Nolan and Liam follow his pointed finger.

"See that guy over there? Dark blond hair, almost as ripped as Liam, with the white shirt and the suspenders?"

Liam saw him. If he'd had eyes for anyone except Garrett a little earlier, he would have registered him for sure. It was hardly surprising that Garrett had a ridiculously pretty boyfriend, now that Liam was thinking about it. "Damn," he muttered, earning an amused chuckle from Garrett.

"Damn indeed," Nolan agreed, also very much staring. Garrett waved and the other guy came over. With every step he took, he became a little hotter in Liam's eyes.

"Guys," Garrett said when he was standing in front of them, a smile tugging at his lips, "this is Sean. Babe, meet Liam and Nolan."

“Oh my god,” Liam gasped, “sorry. I’m so sorry about this. We’re both sorry. We didn’t mean to-”

Sean was taller than Liam but not as tall as Nolan, with light green eyes and broad shoulders. If Garrett woke a predatory side in Liam, then Sean made him want to drop to his knees and submit to him. Of course, Liam wasn’t all that sorry for kissing Garrett, but he secretly wished that Sean wouldn’t let them get away with it too easily. 

“Oh, come on, pretty boy,” Sean grinned. “You don’t think I’m interested in apologies, do you? If I’d caught someone staring at my boyfriend at the restaurant we were having dinner at and then rubbing all over him on the dancefloor later, and if I hadn’t liked that, I promise you, that person wouldn’t have put their lips on my man.”

Liam had to take a glance at Nolan, just to be sure he wasn’t having the best dream of his life. Nolan intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand while continuing to stare at Sean. It was real. 

Sean laid an arm around Garretts shoulder, and pulled him against his side. God, but they looked good together. So damn good. 

“The two of you, however,” Sean carried on, “you guys are just so delicious. Garrett likes you. He put on a show at the restaurant just for you. And then we came here because he was sure you’d be here too. And see, I’m not one to say no when my boy wants something. I mean, have looked at him? How could I?”

Liam could hardly argue with that logic. He was just the same about Nolan, and fuck, right in that moment, he was ready and willing to do whatever any one of the other three would ask of him. 

“So this is a thing that all of us want to happen, yeah?” Nolan asked, eyebrows raised, waiting for Garrett and Sean to give their explicit consent, excited like a kid on Christmas morning, except it’s also that kid’s birthday. There seemed to be so many more presents than expected, and Liam could tell through the grip of his boyfriend’s hand how impatient he was to unwrap them. 

Liam and Nolan had talked about this. About the general idea of having a threesome, and then in the bathroom at the restaurant as well as on the way to Sinema about the possibility of having one with Garrett. They’d agreed on what they wanted, and Sean? Sean wasn’t making them want it any less, quite the opposite. 

Liam nodded his head first, afraid that the other two wouldn’t give the same answer, but even more scared of the chance going by because of him not expressing his desire. Garrett and Sean exchanged a look, both of them smiling when they turned their heads back to face Nolan and Liam again. 

“Fuck yeah.”

“You guys live close?” 

Liam released a breath. His heart was beating so out of control that he could barely hear anything else above the noise it made in his own ears, but he found his anchor in Nolan’s eyes. Garrett grabbed his free hand and flicked over all their grinning faces as they followed another out of the club until it was much more quiet all of a sudden, and cool air hit Liam’s burning hot cheeks. 

“You want me to drive?” Nolan whispered into Liam’s ear. It was usually Liam who drove them wherever they went for no other reason than his love for his own car and driving, but the prospect of Garrett and Sean coming home with them was driving Liam wild with want and dirty, greedy thoughts and impatience. He was more than grateful for Nolan to take over without him having to ask for it. He let Nolan fish the keys from his pocket without protesting, and a few moments later, Nolan started the engine while Liam was sitting in the passenger seat, watching through the rearview mirror as Garrett all but climbed on top of Sean and the two of them made out on his backseat. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Nolan breathed out next to Liam, drawing his attention away from the little mirror and to his smiling face. Liam wanted to kiss him. 

“Me neither,” he admitted. “They’re pretty perfect, don’t you think?”

“Oh, absolutely. Keep looking at them, Liam. We don’t want you to miss anything, huh? We’ll be home in five minutes. Pretty sure someone’s going to take care of you then.” 

“Take care of what?” Sean suddenly asked, head popping up between Nolan and Liam with slightly messed up hair and lips that already looked ruined from kissing. 

“Liam’s been enjoying your company is all,” Nolan explained smugly, directing Sean’s curious gaze to Liam’s groin and the bulge in his pants that he was slowly rubbing the heel of his hand against. 

“Oh, would you look at that.” Sean’s breath was catching at Liam’s neck as he leaned over to get a better view. “Look how hard you are. Was it kissing my boyfriend that did that to you, Liam?” 

Liam squirmed in his seat. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was hoping for - that Sean wouldn’t mind or that he would. Mercy or the exact opposite. 

“Take your hand off of yourself, Liam,” Sean ordered. As hard as it was to obey, Liam loved being told what to do, and Sean’s voice was sending shivers down his spine. “Don’t worry,” he said, “you’ve already made it impossible for me to be mad about it with that beautiful face of yours.”

Liam swallowed. “It was.” 

“Not like I can blame you,” Sean chuckled. “He’s looking like a snack, right?”

Liam nodded, catching Garrett’s eyes through the rearview mirror. 

“Of course you couldn't resist him. You just had to have a taste, right? The thing now is, my lovely boy, as much as I enjoyed watching you, I feel like you guys got a little ahead of me on that dance floor, especially you. Look at you. If I put my hand down your pants right now, how long would it take for you to make a mess in them?”

Liam answered with a desperate whine and by grinding his ass against the car seat. What would he give for Sean to put his hands down his pants in that moment? 

“See, I just don’t feel like this is entirely fair,” Sean muttered in Liam’s ear, loud enough for Nolan and Garrett to hear it too. Meanwhile, Nolan took a turn and they were in the street they lived in, only a few feet away from their building. 

“We’re here,” Nolan pointed out as he pulled into the driveway. 

“Excellent,” Sean said with a grin. “You’ve had your fun with my boyfriend at Sinema, Liam. How about this time you watch me having some fun with yours?”

Liam heard Nolan suck in breath. Sean only laughed and pulled Garrett out of the car, following Nolan to the front door while Liam was busy trying to walk straight with his cock throbbing and weeping. He could tell by the tone in Sean’s voice and the dark shimmer in his eyes that he was planning to tease and torture Liam a little, but Liam didn't hate the idea. Not at all. 

While Nolan unlocked the door and Liam tried not to grab himself in front of their house where the neighbors could theoretically see him, Sean pinned Garrett against the wall and kissed him until Garrett wrapped his legs around his middle and Sean picked him up, carrying him inside as Nolan led the way. Liam could only watch and listen and focus on not creaming his pants just yet. 

“You okay?” Nolan wanted to know, pulling Liam back and wrapping him in a tight hug, kissing his cheek. “You know I’m going to send them away right now if that’s what you want, right?”

Liam found it sweet that Nolan was checking up on him, but if Sean and Garrett left now, he’d straight up scream. “I want this,” he whispered. “Tell me you still want it the same, and there’s no reason to send anyone anywhere anytime soon.” 

Nolan pulled back, smiled at Liam and kissed his lips. “I still want it just the same as you do.” 

“God, I love you,” Liam said. Sometimes he just couldn’t resist saying it, although Nolan long knew. 

“Hey, I thought we said you were going to watch?” Sean complained before Nolan could say anything back. 

“Took you long enough to notice I wasn’t,” Liam said with a grin. Garrett was sprawled out over Sean’s lap in the middle of Nolan and Liam’s couch. They both looked incredible, and they both looked quite worked up already. 

“I might have gotten a little distracted. But now it’s my turn. You sit down right there-” Sean pointed at the armchair across from him, waiting for Liam to pull away from Nolan and take his seat. “-and you, Nolan, you come here and let me have that kiss I’ve been waiting for.” 

Nolan walked over to the couch, eyes drifting back to Liam before he touched Sean, waiting for a little nod, then putting his hand on Sean’s broad shoulder, a strong arm being wrapped around his waist. Another nod from Liam and Nolan leaned down, kissing Sean on the lips while Garrett sucked on his boyfriend’s neck. 

Liam didn’t know where to look. He took note of Sean’s hands reaching for Nolan and trying to pull him closer, of the way their lips connected, of the quick flicks of their tongues and Garrett’s teeth scraping over the skin on Sean’s neck. He noticed every twitch of a muscle, every glance, every movement, but there was so much going on that he wanted to see more of, that he wanted to pay attention to.

Just when Liam thought he would never get tired of seeing Nolan and Sean kissing, Garrett made a little noise and pushed himself between the two, grabbing at Nolan’s jaw and demanding a kiss for himself while sitting in Sean’s lap. Sean let him have his way and started roaming Garrett’s upper body with his hands instead, mouth attached to his neck, eyes fluttering open to meet Liam’s, a smug smile spreading on his lips. These boys were going to be the end of him, Liam just knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> @ Callum and Alicia, do NOT tell me you need the rest. I KNOW this. I KNOW.


End file.
